Suzanna-brine
This is the story of how I quit Minecraft forever. It was a Saturday morning, just like any other. I got out of bed and switched my new gaming computer that my mom bought me. Of course I played Minecraft, I opened my single-player game and started building a house on survival. Every thing seemed fine, I built a bed and slept til’ the morning. When I got up in Minecraft something strange was happening, it said that a player called suzzana joined my game. I was very confused. I was playing a single player world after all. Quickly, I went to see the player called suzanna. When it read suzzana atop nothing. Her whole character was invisible and blurred. After that my computer randomly restarted. I quickly reopened Minecraft and started a server with my friends, we were building a nice house. Everything seemed perfect but suddenly the mysterious suzzana joined my world again. My friends started typing “ Who is that?” I said that it was suzanna and that she was following me. My friends started leaving the server. I tried to but it didn’t quit. I was confused and suzanna messaged me saying “ I’m coming for you” I just laughed and quit Minecraft. I decided to play another game for a bit, but quickly after I decided to play Minecraft again. I phoned my friends, but they didn‘t answer. I tried to message them, but they did not reply. So I decided to play alone. It was already sunset outside when I opened my new world. But then it said “ suzanna has joined your world“ I was very surprised how whoever was playing as suzanna was so determained to join my world. So I quit Minecraft and made a new Mojang account. After waiting a bit after reinstalling the game, I opened it and tried to contact my friends again. And strangely they didn’t reply. So again I started a new world and was building a huge maze. And after playing for fifteen minutes it said “ suzanna has joined your world” I just decided to confront her and ask what she wanted. So I typed “ What do you want from me?” She did not reply for a while, but she did say “ ты глупый” I did know what she meant, so I asked what she meant. She said again “ты глупый” And shortly after my computer shut down. My mom then called me for dinner. After dinner was over, I went back up to play Minecraft. I managed to get hold of my friends and we played together, it was really fun until suzanna came. We all just looked at the blur. I was really scared. My friends started talking to her, but she said again “ ты глупый” They all started joking about her on the phone. But strangely after that they all mysteriously left the game. It was already twelve o’clock and I was tired, so I went to bed. That night I had strange dreams of terrible creatures. I woke up at four a.m., I had heard knocking at my window. But when I went to see nothing was there. When I went back to bed I could not sleep, so I played Minecraft until seven a.m. My mom came to check on me, she said that I look very strange and that my eyes were bloodshot. She gave me some eye drops and went to make breakfast. I had been building perfectly for the last three hours until suzanna came again. She said the same strange words again, but this time she left. My mom then called me for breakfast. When I reached the kitchen she was watching TV. I collected my breakfast and sat next to her. The news reporter was saying that two kids had gone missing last night after playing Minecraft. I then tried calling them, but they didn’t respond. I knew it was them when it showed their houses. My mom and I started crying. I knew it was suzanna who did this. So I played Minecraft on my best world with a diamond sword. As usual she came. I was not scared, but angry. I quickly started attacking her. But when I hit her, my chest started hurting, I hit her again and my guts started aching. I quickly paused and checked under my shirt. But my chest was bleeding, I knew this was supernatural. I ran downstairs and started bleeding more. I painfully sat on the couch. My mother was gone. And my father who my mom devorced five years before stood in front of me. He started laughing at me, I was screaming. But my mom still didn’t come, only he stood there laughing maniacally. I woke up in hospital tied to the bed, a man walked in. He said he was a policeman, next to him was a psychologist. They both said that the two boys who went missing last nights bodies were found in my garden outside my room. They then took me to my house. The bodies were confirmed as my friends, the policemen said that I murdered them. I screamed and said that I did not. But they just looked at me. Quickly they took me to the police station in chains and led me to the psychologis. They asked why I lived alone in a huge house with a new computer. I said that my mom did. They then told me that my mom had died weeks earlier, and that I was meant to be living with my father. I cried and screamed. Saying that they were lying. But I strangely remembered making a character called suzanna and killing my friends, also my mom dying earlier. I realized that I was suzanna and that I was the monster. This is why you should never play Minecraft again, if you see a person called suzanna. Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World